L'essence du vivre
by BreacJ
Summary: Esta historia es un romance entre Peter y una náyade muy especial creada por mua. No se me da bien resumir mis historias. Espero que les guste! :) El mundo y los personajes no me pertenecen(escepto la protagonista) són del gran C.S. Lewis
1. Chapter 1

Ese día, como de costumbre, fui a dar un paseo antes de que las demás náyades despertaran. A pesar de ser una criatura de agua me las había ideado para conservar la humedad con unas hojas que usaba como ropa.

La verdad es que yo no tenía amigas entre las demás ninfas, siempre iba sola y las otras me consideraban rara, a pesar de que yo no le diera importancia.

Paseando sumida en mis pensamientos me di cuenta que había llegado hasta los confines del bosque. Y ante mi estaba Cair Parabel más bonito que nunca inundado con las luces del amanecer. Yo nunca lo había visto, aunque había oído hablar de él, la profecía y una vez había visto a Aslan aunque fue solo un momento y solo me dijo dos palabras: Eres especial. Eso fue hace tres meses y a pesar de que había pensado mucho en ello no acababa de entender que me había querido decir con ello.

De repente, vi a una criatura moverse en el castillo. Era un humano. Tenía el cabello rubio y era alto y corpulento su mirada se dirigía hacía el bosque. Lo miraba con nostalgia recordando memorias y batallas. Tenía una mirada profunda e inteligente de ojos azules. Yo, por entonces nunca había visto a un hombre. Sabía que tenía un padre pero en el lago solo vivíamos ninfas. Me pareció bastante atractivo, pero ya llevaba mucho tiempo fuera del agua y tenía un largo camino que recorrer y poca humedad en el cuerpo(las náyade cuando se secan mueren).

No quedaba mucho, esa parte del bosque ya la conocía pero casi no tenía ni humedad , no creía que pudiera llegar. Estaba seca, vi pasar mi vida por delante y la última imagen que tuve en mente fue la de aquel muchacho...


	2. Chapter 2

_No quedaba mucho, esa parte del bosque ya la conocía pero estaba casi seca, no creía que pudiera llegar. Estaba seca, vi pasar mi vida por delante y la última imagen que tuve en mente fue la de aquel muchacho..._

Entones lo entendí. Estaba seca y no me pasaba nada. Aslan tenía razón. Era especial para mi raza, al fin y al cabo estaba seca y viva.

Por suerte, las otras náyade aún no se habían despertado y me pude meter en el lago sin llamar la atención. Lo que acababa de descubrir cambiaría mi vida por completo. Podría irme del lago no tener que soportar las mofas de las otras ninfas por tener un ojo de cada color, la piel blanca como el marfil, estar siempre sola y salir bastante del lago.

Ya lo tenía decidido, me iba a marchar del lago para siempre. La cuestión era donde ir. Entonces me vino a la cabeza Cair Parabel. No era una opción lógica ni mucho menos, pero no conocía otro lugar a parte del bosque y a pesar de que me gustaba no era un buen lugar para que viviera alguien como yo. Había demasiados riesgos. Después de coger todas mis cosas y meterlas en una bandolera me dirigí a Cair Parabel. De camino a allí, me encontré con un vestido blanco, viejo y sencillo. Me lo puse ya que sabía que los humanos llevaban ropa. Cuando llegué al mismo lugar que esa mañana, vi a una humana montando a caballo era blanquita de piel y con una media melena castaña. Su caballo era precioso, yo solo había visto una vez a unos caballos venir a beber agua a nuestro lago, era de color marrón al igual que la melena de la chica y sus ojos también eran verdes, profundos y alegres, parecían que estaban destinados a correr juntos por aquellos hermosos prados eternamente.

También vi a un chico sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. Era corpulento, alto, moreno y con el cabello y los ojos castaños. Me di cuenta de que a pesar de estar detrás de un arbusto me estaba mirando. Instintivamente me escondí en el arbusto, pero pensé que era estúpido si quería vivir en Cair Parabel ni que fuera como criada. Entonces me arme de valor y salí de mi escondite para dirigirme hacia aquel chico.


	3. Chapter 3

_Instintivamente me escondí en el arbusto, pero pensé que era estúpido si quería vivir en Cair Parabel ni que fuera como criada. Entonces me arme de valor y salí de mi escondite para dirigirme hacia aquel chico. _

Andé con toda mi elegancia hacia él y cuando estuve a medio metro de él le dije:

-Hola, me llamo Jaqueline como te llamas?

-Hola, yo soy Edmund, como es que estabas escondida detrás de un arbusto?- me preguntó extrañado

Me sonrojé ante tal pregunta y intenté responder de la forma más natural posible.

-Es que soy muy tímida y como me estabas mirando me asusté.

-Tranquila ¿ y como es que estaba en el bosque? es peligroso.

No podía decirle que era una náyade que podía estar seca con la cual opté por una mentira inocente.

-Fui a pasear y mi perdí, he tenido que pasar la noche en el bosque y después de mucho buscar he encontrado la salida- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-Has tenido suerte, la mayor parte de gente que se pierde en el bosque tarda varios días en salir.-dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el bosque.

-Supongo que si-dije

En ese momento la chica que antes había visto cabalgando se acercó aún montada en su caballo y aminoró el paso hasta pararse.

-Hola!-saludó alegremente

-Hola-dije tímidamente

-Hey pequeña- dijo Edmund

-Quien es?-le preguntó Lucy a Edmund como si yo no estuviera en el mismo lugar que ellos

-Una chica que se había perdido en el bosque, se llama Jaqueline.

-Encantada-dije educadamente

-Igualmente- dijo ella mostrándome una gran sonrisa.

-Siento ser tan directa pero me gustaría poder vivir en el castillo ni que fuera como sirvienta, no recuerdo nada de mi pasado solo que esta mañana desperté y estaba en el bosque.

La verdad, es que se quedaron bastante sorprendidos cuando les dijo eso pero después se miraron y se pusieron a reír, de repente yo también me reía sin saber porqué.

-No hace falta que estés como criada, serás nuestra invitada-dijo Lucy aún riendo un poco

-Claro que si, ven anda, vamos a casa.-Dijo Edmund sonriéndome.

Mi respuesta fue devolverle una agradecida sonrisa.

·················································· ················

-¿Y ella es?-dijo el chico rubio que había visto esa misma mañana en el balcón

-Jaqueline, nuestra invitada-dijo, la siempre alegre, Lucy

-Encantada de conocerte- dije

-Igualmente- dijo dipositando un suave beso en mi mano y haciendome enrojecer.

-Bueno ahora que ya nos hemos presentado todo vamos a cenar- dijo Edmund

Después de cenar me llevaron a la que sería mi habitación, durante el tiempo que estuviera allí, era grande, acogedora, con una luz cálida y el techo inclinado. Tenía un tocador, un armario, una cama y incluso un balcón con una mesita y un sillón. Todo era hecho de colores pastel y con estampados floreados. Cuando me hube quedado sola y bañada me tiré en la cama aún desnuda. Después de estar recordando algunos momentos en el lago y estar meditando con si había tomado la decisión correcta llegué a la conclusión de que lo hecho estaba y que no quería pasar la eternidad en el lago. Entonces escuché un ruido que provenía del exterior me dirigí al balcón y me quedé observando como Peter, el chico rubio y apuesto, entrenaba. Me dio la impresión de que se le daba verdaderamente bien. Aunque muy probablemente no tanto como a mi, ya que, cuando era mas pequeña aprendí a luchar imitando los movimientos de los animales. Una vez maté a un cazador que me quería secuestrar, pero eso es algo que siempre he mantenido en secreto. Y la verdad es que creo que no es la mejor opción que en donde estoy ahora sepan que soy una buena luchadora.

Ya había empezado la noción de el tiempo cuando me di cuenta de que ya había anochecido con lo cual me metí en la cama a intentar dormir.


	4. Chapter 4

Debía llevar ya una hora larga dando vueltas intentando dormir. Ya me estava hartando de no poder dormir con lo cual rebusqué en mi bolsa y cogí un conjunto que me había hecho a escondidas en el lago. La verdad era muy simple consistía en un top rojo sangre con una falda del mismo color larga hasta la rodilla con unos largos cortes a ambos lados desde el principio de la falda hasta el final de la falda. Cuando ya había salido silenciosamente del castillo y me había asegurado que nadie se había dado cuenta de que había salido. Ya a fuera, busqué un lugar en el que estar sin que nadie me pudiese ver. Al final, encontré un pequeño claro en el bosque cerca de los terrenos del castillo. Entonces cogí las dagas cortas que siempre llevaba en unas fundas de cuero cogidas a mis muslos, la daga larga que llevaba cogida con un cordel en la espalda con otra funda de cuero. Entonces empecé a hacer la serie de movimientos que había aprendido en mi niñez. Los había practicado cada día casi al anochecer en un claro del bosque como hacía ahora. Eran en esencia todos los movimientos que había observado de la naturaleza tanto como la agildad, fuerza y rapidez de los animales como la capacidad de adaptarse y la sabiduria de las plantas y lo poco que aprendí de las chicas del lago; la capacidad de seducción y distracción aunque a pesar de ser una náyade yo nunca había podido ser tan buena como ellas en ese sentido. Mientras ellas se dedicaban a cortejar a los hombres a mi se me llevaban dentro del bosque con una idea en mente my diferente de lo que realmente sucedía ya que yo aprovechando que me miraban em belesadamente yo les dejaba inconscientes y después me quedaba con todo lo que ellos tenían que pudiera aprovechar. Cuando hube acabado la serie de movimientos hechos muy lentamente, lo cual era muy complicado pero hacía que en situaciones reales me salieran con más precisión y rapidez, fui a correr por esos prados durante hora, hora y media al final encontré un pequeño lago donde pude bañarme para quitarme el sudor cuando acabé aún no había amanecido con lo cual fui caminando al castillo tranquilamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hora de levantarse!- dijo Lucy con una alegre sonrisa

-Buenos días

-Que tal la noche?-preguntó

-Entretenida-respondí con una extraña sonrisa

-Vamos a desayunar me dijo un poco confundida-pero antes deja que mi modista te haga algunos vestidos, no puedes ir por un castillo solo con esos trapos.

-Vale gracias-dije agradecida

AL cabo de media hora ya tenia un vestido color violeta con detalles en oro junto con otras joyas tambien de oro a conjunto con unos zapatos de talón que me parecierón extraños y nunca habí visto; me dijeron que se los había traído de su ciudad natal, un vestido azul celeste con perlas y otro conjunto de joyas a juego junto con unas sandalias plateadas, un vestido corto por encima de las rodillas de color rojo sangre con joyas de zafiros y unas sandalias de tiras muy altas del mismo tono de azul y por último una camiseta ancha de manga larga con una corta y alta falda ambos de color esmeralda con joyas de ambar y unas botas de piel marrón canela.

-Muchas gracias-dije refiriendome a las modistas y costureros

Escogí el vestido violeta ya que me parecía el diseño más sencillo a pesar de tener muchos detalles en oro. Cuando me senté en la mesa vi que todos estaban un tanto sorprendidos con mi atuendo aunque para mi alegría parecía que Peter se lo habí tomado como una alegre sorpresa.

-Vigla Susan, que nuestra nueva invitada parece ser una amaneza para tu reputació de la más bella del reino.-dijo Edmund mirando a Susan

-No creo, más bien me imagino que se lo tomaran como que somos el par de chicas más codiciadas de Narnia-dijo dirigiendo una gran sonrisa a todos los presentes

La verdad es que me sonrojé un poco ante tales comentarios pero después todo se relajó y se volvió más informal a lo largo del desayuno.

-Quieres venir a dar una vuelta para ver un poco Cair Parabel-me dijo Edmund amigable

-Claro

Después de pasar la mañana viendo los prados, un gran lago, el mar; que me pareció maravilloso y yo nunca lo había visto antes, todo el castillo, los establos con todos sus animales;que no eran pocos y una pequeña y bonita colina cercana.

La comida transcurrió mas o menos igual que el desayuno aunque yo a ratos me mantenía ausente mirando dicretamente a Peter, que aunque a un no había tenido mucho trato con él era el que me más me fascinaba de los hermanos. A pesar de que Edmund se estaba convirtiendo en mi mejor amigo y Lucy para mi era como una hermana peqeña y Susan la verdad me daba buenas sensaciones.

-Querrás ir a ver el espectáculo de baile que hacen esta tarde Jaqueline?-me preguntó Susan

-Uhm, que decías, lo siento estaba pensando y no te entendí

-Tranquila, decía que si quería ir a ver un espectáculo de baile conmigo esta tarde?-repitió

-Si claro-respondí con mi mejor sonrisa

...

Y esto es todo hasta el próximo capítulo espero que os haya gustado probablemnte haga que en el próxima capítulo narre Peter y quizás pongo a Caspian pero aún no lo sé porqué tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza. Por favor déjenme reviews y sus valoraciones y críticas que aprecio con mucho cariño :)

Arevoire 3


	5. Chapter 5

Durante esa tarde estube aprendiendo bastante y Susan se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, a pesar de que aún no le había dicho a nadie mi orígen real me estaba adaptando bastante bien. A pesar de eso en algún momento debería decirles la verdad y la cena me parecía un bueno momento. Solo hacía dos días que estaba con ellos pero no quería alargarlo mucho ya que si no sería peor. Aunque supongo que tampoco hacía falta que se lo contara todo sobre mi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

PETER POV

Cuando la vi bajar por las escaleras me pareció como si fuera una preciosa Venus de marfil además ese vestido violeta resaltaba su tono de piel y su ojo violeta dando un bonito contraste con las joyas de oro.

-Buenas noches-dijo con su dulce voz

-Bueeeenas!-dijo Lucy-Que tal la tarde?

-Muy bien-dijo Susan

-Mañana Peter y yo haremos una carrera a caballo por la colina-explicó Edmund-Querreis venir chicas?

Y así transcurría la cen con una animada conversación pero yo estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en como acercarme a ella como para seguir la conversación.

-Chicos hay algo sobre mi que no les he contado-dijo tímidamente

-Solo algo-dijo Edmund amistosamente-Más bien, yo creo, que no sabemos casi nada de ti.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es... que lo que les dije sobre mi no era cierto.-empezó a decir entrecortadamente y sonrojándose-Yo en realidad...No soy una humana y no me perdí en el bosque.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos y callados. Después de una corta pausa continuó hablando.

-Soy una náyade, nací en un lago del bosque pero por mi aspecto físico y mis pasatiempos allí no me aceptaban con lo cual quería marcharme de allí-explicó-pero no podía perqué como ya sabeis las náyades cuando se secan se mueren. Entonces os preguntareis como es que ahora mismo estoy seca y viva. La verdad yo tampoco lo se lo único que se es que una vez vi a Aslan y me dijo que era especial, después desapareció, yo en ese momento no lo entendí pero después cuando en uno de mis paseos por el bosque iba de vuelta al lago pero no llegaba a tiempo y me estaba secando y seguía viva lo entendí. A pesar de ser una náyade no hace falta que esté mojada para sobrevivir. Vine aquí porqué ese mismo día vi a Peter en el balcón y me gustó Cair Parabel y pensé que quizás me aceptarías como parte del servicio y por eso vine. Espero que a pesar de haberos mentido y ser lo que soy me aceptéis tal y como habéis hecho hasta ahora.

La verdad esque durante unos minutos nadie decía nada solo se intercanviaban miradas. Al final Susan decidió hablar.

-A mi la verdad no me importa lo que seas ni donde vienes y entiendo que al principio no nos dijeras la verdad y además nos has contado la verdad con lo qual, por mi, puedes quedarte tal y como has hecho hasta ahora-dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Jaqueline.

-Por mi también opino igual que Susan-dije también dirigiéndole mi mejor sonrisa

-Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo también

-Por mi tampoco hay problema además sabes que me encantan todos los seres narnianas-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa y brillo en los ojos

-Gracias pequeña-dije

-Bueno, supongo que por mi tampoco hay problema-dijo Edmund conotra sonrisa-Por cierto, casi se me había olvidado pero mañana viene Caspian a visitarnos

-Quien es Caspian?-preguntó Jaqueline

-Un buen amigo nuestro príncipe de un reino cercano, que también pertenece a Narnia-explicó Susan

Lo que quedaba de cena transcurrió con normalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de madrugada y continuaba si poder dormir. Osea que ella era una náyade la verdad es que no me explicaba su procedencia. Quizá eso era algo que hizo Aslan y por eso se presentó ante ella y se lo dijo o quizá era porqué era mestiza y tenía sangre humana.

La verdad no sabía nada con certeza y eso me ponía de los nervios.

Con lo cual decidí salir al balcón.

Esa noche había luna llena. Todo el prado y el bosque estaba muy bien iluminado para ser de noche. Entonces vi una sombra moverse. Me fijé más y conseguí distingir que era un ser de apariencia humana que había entrado en el bosque. Estuve esperando durante una media hora hasta que vi salir a la figura. Vi que iba corriendo rodeando todo el bosque y los prados hasta llegar al lago y al cabo de unos minutos se dirigía hacia el castillo. Me parecía raro que alguien viniera a estas horas de la madrugada al castillo. Supongo que sería alguien de dentro, pero, ¿Quien saldría de madrugada y haciendo ese itinerario?

...

Bueno esto es todo espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis vuestras opinionenes y críticas para ayudarme a mejorar. Que sepais que aprecio mucho vuestros reviews. Espero poder actualizar pronto. Pero no os puedo asegurar nada.


End file.
